


A Familiar Melody

by Miraculous_786



Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: André Glacier's Ice Cream, F/M, Platonic Relationships, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Luka can hear a heart's tune.And can tell who's is who's - with or without the mask.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Damian Wayne, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164
Comments: 10
Kudos: 406





	A Familiar Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: 'I was thinking having a chapter where Luka makes a melody for both Damian and Marinette, and him treating them to Andre's ice cream where he figures out who they are because he's Viperion.
> 
> Platonic!Lukanette and Daminette as a relationship. :)'

Ladybug let out a deep sigh, feeling her shoulders relax as she leaned back against the chimney behind her. With a beam aimed to the person next to her, she commented, "I always enjoy patrols like this."

Viperion - who had been playing a tune on his harp - stopped in the action, and tilted his head in her direction.

"I'm glad you do. I've been practising my music skills both in and out of the suit, so it's good to know that it's all paid off."

Marinette nodded in a agreement, before looking back at the skyline. Hues of violet, orange and yellow mixed together to create a dazzling spectacle visible from where they were sat now.

Her bluebell eyes sparkled in interest. Luka simply gained a small grin on his features. He began to play on the instrument's strings again.

The heroine closed her eyes, exhaling in content. The only noise around was the melody, along with their breathing and the cars passing down below every so often.

As Viperion listened in to the theme of her heart, he couldn't help the way that his brow furrowed, when sensing another song close to where he was. Before he knew what was happening, his fingers proceeded to play what he could hear.

Ladybug faced him in surprise, taking in the different tune that he serenaded. Though it was still hers in a way, there were many alterations that stuck out; the longer, more drawn out notes, the sadness that seeped out of them every time.

By the time he had finished, Marinette's mouth slightly hung open, yet she set her jaw straight in a quick movement. "Who, who's heart did that reflect?"

"Yours," the boy answered after a pause, a ghost of a smile settled on his lips. He subtly glanced behind him, then added on, "Just with a little love mixed into it."

The blushes that appeared on both Ladybug's and Robin's cheeks in unison made his smirk the tiniest bit wider.

**~*~*~**

"Thank you so much, André!" a bluenette enthused, walking away with interlaced arms to a teen next to her. In his hands was a cone - three scoops of ice-cream piled atop it.

The couple strolled over to where Luka was situated on a bench, and took seats at the same place. He glanced up from his dessert at their return.

"Mint and strawberry," Marinette noted, processing his flavours. "I wonder who that could be..."

She giggled when he flushed, and even Damian cracked a small smile at the tease. It was obvious who the guitarist's fated partner was meant to be.

"Thank you for inviting us here. We, we needed a break after what happened yesterday."

Luka nodded in understanding, whilst the Wayne soothed her mood by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He brought up their shared ice-cream, that consisted of lemon, mint and raspberry.

There was a twinkle in his eyes as he saw her softly gasp at the colours and look up to him, just as he moved to plant a kiss on her forehead. The pink on her face caused him to chuckle lightly.

A shuffle from the side prompted the duo to shift their gazes there, to be met with the sight of their friend with his guitar in hand.

"Do you mind if I....?"

Marinette sent a smile to him, whispering, "No, we don't."

She proceeded to close her eyes and lean into Damian's chest, making him rest his head against hers and nod to agree.

Luka strummed at his instrument experimentally, before plucking the strings in a familiar melody. The female near smiled from the crook of her boyfriend's neck.

He let the notes flow out at a steady pace in harmony, providing a calm and easy atmosphere. His companions closed their eyes at it, and leaned even closer together.

That was when he sensed another tune. One that he had already not so long ago.

He carried on playing, yet managed to chance a glance to his company whilst doing so. It only took a second to realise that Damian's heart was what he could hear.

Luka's eyes darted to their intertwined hands, their soft smiles, and then to the ice-cream that one of them held. The colours of it triggered flashes of a certain vigilante's costume through his mind, until he came to a sudden conclusion.

The symphony changed. Happier strums were replaced by slower ones, that became sprinkled throughout the music.

Damian and Marinette snapped their heads up in panic.

Luka only sent them a knowing wink, before smiling innocently and continuing to sound out their hearts' feelings.

Marinette burned red, as she buried herself into Damian's chest and stayed there for the remainder of the song. The one she was holding tight only rose an assessing brow, then nodded in respect at the musician.


End file.
